Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene. Unfortunately, some captured images include noise. Currently, there are a number of de-noising techniques used to remove the noise from the captured image. However, these de-noising techniques tend to smooth out both the noise and the details from the captured image. As a result thereof, current de-noising techniques are not completely satisfactory.